Bittersweet revenge
by Am1ra
Summary: Eine Party, ein Mistkerl und bittersüße Rache - der Beginn einer Freundschaft. Oder ist es Liebe?
1. Chapter 01 Vorbereitungen

**Hallo!****  
****Das hier ist meine allererste Fanfiktion. Sie spielt zur Zeit der Marauder und ich kann sagen, dass sie … anders ist als die üblichen Stories zu dem Thema. D.h. die Szenen aus den Büchern sind zwar durchaus Grundlage der Geschichte, aber James ist nicht der völlig hormongesteuerte Hohlkopf, der Lily den letzten Nerv raubt.^^****  
****Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt…**

**Vielen Dank nochmal an meine Betaleserin crookshanksfriend!**

**Disclaimer: Für diese Fanfiktion hab' ich mir einige Charaktere und deren Welt von Joanne K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Ich werde sie aber frisch gewaschen und heil wieder zurückgeben. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01 - Vorbereitungen****  
**  
„Soll ich lieber das Rote oder das Türkise anziehen? Oder etwa doch lieber das Pinke? Nun sag schon, Lily. Was steht mir besser?"

Hatte Sarah gerade nicht irgendetwas gesagt? Überrascht sah ich auf und blickte geradewegs in die großen, blauen Augen meiner Freundin. Erwartungsvoll starrte sie mich an. Sie hatte wohl wirklich etwas zu mir gesagt…

Wir waren jetzt schon seit geschlagenen eineinhalb Stunden damit beschäftigt für Sarah das richtige Outfit für die Party am heutigen Abend zu finden. Leider war Sarah aber bisher mit keiner Kleidungskombination zufrieden gewesen und so riss sie ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen aus dem riesigen Schrank, der ein Drittel der Fläche ihres Zimmers beanspruchte. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war ich einfach dazu übergangen zu nicken, wenn sie mich etwas fragte. Bloß schien meine Methode bei der letzten Frage nicht besonders erfolgreich gewesen zu sein…

Ich setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf und blinzelte Sarah weiter fragend an. Diese stöhnte und wiederholte langsam mit genervtem Unterton ihre Frage: „Rot,…Türkis…oder…Pink?" Sie hielt mir drei vom Schnitt identische Cocktailkleider in den besagten Farben hin. Ach so… Sie wollte wissen, welches ich am schönsten fände. Wahllos zeigte ich auf das Türkise. Sarahs Blick hing sofort an dem glänzenden Stück Seide. „Gut, dass du mal reagierst… Ich dachte schon du wärst ins Wachkoma gefallen!", meinte sie schnippisch, während sie sich das Kleid überzog.

Kritisch betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. „Also du meinst, damit soll ich gehen?" Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und fuhr mit kritischem Blick mit den Händen über den dünnen Stoff. „Sieht das nicht irgendwie …unvorteilhaft aus?", fragte sie.

Genervt stieß ich die Luft aus. So konnte das unmöglich weitergehen. Wenn ich jetzt nichts tat, würden wir noch Stunden hier stehen. Ich stand vom Bett auf und schlängelte mich zwischen den vielen kleinen Kleidungshäufchen hindurch, die überall im Zimmer verteilt waren, bis ich direkt hinter Sarah stand. Ich nahm ihr die Kleider ab und ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen, dann drehte ich sie etwas unsanft herum, damit sie sich ganz im großen Spiegel neben ihrem Schrank betrachten konnte.

„Sarah", begann ich, „du siehst in allen deinen Klamotten toll aus und dieses Kleid ist ganz besonders schön. Es betont … deine Augen und … sieht einfach wunderschön aus! Und wenn du Sirius, diesem Hohlkopf, so nicht gefällst, dann ist er entweder blind oder vollkommen geisteskrank geworden! Ok?"

„Er ist kein Hohlkopf…", murrte Sarah kleinlaut, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. Solche Ausbrüche waren einfach typisch für mich… Sie drehte sich zum Spiegel um und betrachtete sich eingehend. Schließlich meinte sie lächelnd: „Du hast Recht. Ich sehe in dem Kleid umwerfend aus. Aber was mach ich nur mit meinen Haaren?" Hektisch lief sie ins Badezimmer und ich hörte schon in ihrem Zimmer, wie sie verschiedene Friseurutensilien auf die Ablage warf. Das konnte noch ein bisschen dauern….

Drei Stunden später standen Sarah und ich mit unseren drei anderen besten Freundinnen, Katharina, Melanie und Mary, etwa zweihundert Meter entfernt von dem Grundstück auf dem die Party stattfinden sollte.

Wir waren mit dem „Fahrenden Ritter" hergekommen, dem magischen Bus, der für seine rasante Fahrweise (es ist fraglich, ob man das überhaupt so nennen kann, denn die meilenweiten Sprünge von Ort zu Ort wurden schließlich nicht wirklich „gefahren" und von Verkehrsregeln hatte Ernie, der Busfahrer, vermutlich nur in Legenden gehört) bekannt war. Ein weiteres Merkmal des „Fahrenden Ritters" war, dass selbst der Zauberer mit dem widerstandsfähigsten Magen freiwillig in den Stunden nach der Fahrt nichts mehr essen mochte…

Aufgrund dieser kleinen aber gravierenden Eigenschaften dieses Busses hatten wir uns absichtlich dort absetzen lassen, wo die Straße eine kleine Biegung machte, damit man uns vom Haus aus nicht sehen konnte. So konnten wir uns erst einmal „ordnen", bevor wir uns ins Getümmel stürzten. Angesichts unseres etwas zerzausten Auftretens kamen, kaum war der Bus wieder verschwunden, auch schon die ersten Beschwerden.

„Oh, nein", stöhnte Sarah, „jetzt hab ich mir so viel Mühe mit meinem Aussehen gegeben und jetzt ist alles hin!" Mühe gegeben? Das war wohl ein bisschen untertrieben... Auch die anderen blickten nicht gerade zufrieden drein und ehrlich gesagt war ich auch nicht besonders glücklich über unsere Anreise. Ich kam mir irgendwie zerzaust vor und mein Magen grummelte verdächtig.

Wenn ich mir meine Freundinnen aber genau ansah, wirkten sie auf mich gar nicht so mitgenommen. Sie hatten sich für den heutigen Abend wirklich ganz besonders hübsch gemacht und die Fahrt hatte ihnen nur ein wenig ihres strahlenden Aussehens genommen. Ich fragte mich, wie ich wohl neben ihnen wirkte – akzeptabel oder eher langweilig wie mein Ruf als strebsame Vertrauensschülerin?

Ich war nicht gerade hässlich, das wusste ich. Im Gegenteil ich mochte meine langen, lockigen, roten Haare und meine leuchtend grünen Augen, aber ich hatte nur wenig Zeit aufgebracht, um mich zu stylen. Ich hatte lieber meine Freundinnen beraten und darüber vergessen, dass ich mich auch hätte herrichten sollen. Aber eigentlich war es sowieso zweitrangig, wie ich aussah. Ich würde mich heute Abend sowieso nur langweilen.

Jede meiner vier Freundinnen dagegen hatte sich etwas ganz besonderes vorgenommen. Sarah hatte beschlossen heute, zwei Wochen vor dem Beginn unseres siebten und letzten Schuljahres in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, endlich den Jungen für sich zu gewinnen, den sie seit Jahren vergötterte: Sirius Black. Leider war dieser Sirius Black aber auch der arroganteste, machohafteste Junge, den unsere Schule zu bieten hatte und nebenbei auch der Beliebteste, wenn man von seinem besten Freund James Potter mal absah, der machte ihm in diesen Disziplinen nämlich mächtig Konkurrenz.

Ich glaubte nicht, dass Sarah wirklich eine Chance hatte in ihm „den Mann fürs Leben" zu finden, wie sie ihn gerne in unserer Gegenwart nannte. Sie war zwar sehr hübsch mit ihrer zierlichen Statur, ihren langen, blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, aber auch das hübscheste Mädchen auf Erden hätte keine Chance diesen Jungen länger als zwei Wochen zu halten. Aber Sarah sah das natürlich ganz anders…

Katharina und Melanie hatten sich dagegen leichtere Ziele gesetzt. Katharina wollte eigentlich wie immer nur ihren Spaß haben, dachte dabei jedoch an einen ganz bestimmten Jungen, Ryan Michigan, den sie sich als heutiges „Opfer" herausgepickt hatte. Melanie dagegen war seit knapp einem Jahr mit ihrem Freund, David Stewart, zusammen und hatte Stunden vor dem Spiegel gestanden, um ihm heute zu gefallen. Die Beiden waren jetzt schon so lange zusammen, aber immer noch unglaublich verliebt.

Wenn man von den beiden Mädchen sprach, konnte man kaum glauben, dass sie eineiige Zwillinge waren. Wenn man sie ansah, merkte man es jedoch umso deutlicher. Sie hatten beide einen etwas olivfarbenen Teint, schwarzes, langes Haar, große kastanienbraune Augen und eine so wohlgeformte Figur, dass jedes männliche Wesen allein schon bei ihrem Anblick ins Staunen geriet. Ihre Kleidung unterschied sich wiederum merklich. Während Melanie ein schlichtes weißes Kleid trug, betonte Katharina ihre Vorzüge mit einem knappen Minirock und einem leicht durchsichtigen, weißen Top.

Die letzte meiner vier Freundinnen, Mary Macdonald, war klein und hatte eine sehr zierliche Figur. Ihre Augen hatten einen warmen Braunton, genauso wie ihre langen, glatten Harre, die ihr bis zur Schulter reichten. Marys Vorstellungen von diesem Abend drehten sich auch um einen bestimmten Jungen. Monatelang hatte Mary von ihm geschwärmt und vor knapp einer Woche war ihr größter Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung gegangen. Sie war die neue feste Freundin des Dean Thomas.

Ich konnte Dean nicht besonders gut leiden. Nicht nur weil er derjenige war wegen dem ich den heutigen Abend nicht in bequemen Klamotten, mit einer großen Tasse heißer Schokolade und meinen Freundinnen vor dem Fernseher verbringen konnte. Wir waren nämlich auf dem Weg zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier.

Obwohl das Wort „Geburtstagsfeier" wohl ein wenig untertrieben war. „Massenveranstaltung mit dem Ziel des absoluten Besäufnisses" traf es wohl besser. Die Partys bei Dean waren immer gigantisch, denn er lebte in einer kleinen Villa an der Küste und hatte das nötige Kleingeld, um seine Feiern wie richtige Hollywood-Partys zu gestalten. Die Einladungen waren wohl so begehrt wie ein Schluck Wasser in einem Zimmer voller Verdurstender und in diesem Jahr hatte Mary für uns alle den Weg zu diesem weltbewegenden Ereignis geebnet. Wie ich mich doch über diese Einladung freute…

„Lily? Lily! Träumst du schon wieder? Wir wollen jetzt gehen!" Erschrocken schaute ich auf Mary, die sich mit wütendem Gesicht vor mir aufgebaut hatte. „Lily, ich weiß du hast keine Lust auf die Party zu gehen, aber es ist nun mal der Geburtstag meines Freundes. Also hör' auf so genervt zu schauen und versuch' dich zu amüsieren. Das ist ein riesiges Event heute Abend." Ich nickte nur und ließ mich dann von ihr die kurze Strecke, entlang einer hohen, weißen Steinmauer, bis zum Hoftor der Villa ziehen. Ich wollte ihnen ja nicht den Abend verderben.

Als wir vor dem mächtigen Tor standen, konnten wir schon leise Musik hören. Wir läuteten die Glocke und Sekunden später hörten wir eine klare Stimme sagen: „Die Familie Thomas heißt Sie herzlich Willkommen. Nennen Sie bitte Ihren vollständigen Namen und Ihr Anliegen." „Na toll, jetzt müssen wir uns auch noch mit so einem dummen „Einlasszauber" rumärgern!", motzte Katharina, befolgte aber gleich darauf die Anweisungen. Zuerst tat sich nichts und ich wollte gerade unsere Daten wiederholen, da öffnete sich das große Eisentor knarzend und wir hatten freie Sicht auf die Villa. Mary hatte Recht gehabt. Das war wirklich ein riesiges Event.

**Es wäre wirklich lieb, wenn ihr mir ein klitzekleines Review hinterlassen würdet. ****  
****„Laaaangweilig!", „In Ordnung." oder „Ich mag Vanilleeis" – könnt ihr alles schreiben!****  
****Gebt mir nur irgendein Feedback… Ich will ja besser werden…^^**


	2. Chapter 02 – Das bescheidene Heim des

**Hallo! =)**  
**Hier kommt endlich das zweite Kapitel! **  
**Ich hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Klausuren und konnte deshalb beim besten Willen nicht früher updaten... In Zukunft versuch' ich aber die Wartezeit zu verkürzen.**

**Vielen Dank an cryinggreyeye für das liebe Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02 – Das bescheidene Heim des noch bescheideneren Dean Thomas**

Der Blick auf das Anwesen der Thomas' verschlug mir beinahe den Atem. Direkt vor uns befand sich eine riesige, weiß vertäfelte Villa mit großen, dunklen Fenstern. Kein Licht kam vom Gebäude her und es wirkte verlassen und abweisend.

Ein vollkommenes Gegenteil dazu stellte die weitläufige, leicht hügelige Grasfläche dar, die sich links von uns erstreckte und sich mit ihrem bunten Treiben in den Fenstern der Villa spiegelte. Im Zentrum, wo das Gras ganz eben war, befand sich eine große, rechteckige Tanzfläche aus schwarzem, glänzendem Stein. Neben der dunklen Fläche waren etwa zwanzig längliche Tische aufgebaut, die sich unter Unmengen von Essen bogen. Daneben stand ein Springbrunnen aus dem rötlich-violette Flüssigkeit sprudelte. An seiner rechten Seite war eine hohe Pyramide aus leeren Gläsern aufgebaut, was vermuten ließ, dass die Flüssigkeit im Brunnen wohl Bowle oder etwas Ähnliches war. Rund herum um die Tanzfläche standen kleine Sitzgruppen mit Stühlen aus feinstem, weißem Leder.

Über dem Ganzen schwebten hunderte kleine Elfen, die Lampions in allen Regenbogenfarben in den dünnen Ärmchen hielten. Zahlreiche Gäste waren überall über das Feld verteilt. Der Großteil hatte es sich in einer der Sitzgruppen bequem gemacht und genoss das Buffet. Ein einzelnes Pärchen wirbelte im Takt der lauten Musik, die über das ganze Grundstück dröhnte, über die Tanzfläche.

Von der gewaltigen Szenerie abgelenkt, bemerkte ich nicht den blonden Jungen, der langsam zu uns herüber schlenderte, bis er direkt vor mir stand und meinen Unterkiefer, der sich beim Anblick des Anwesens langsam gen Boden verabschiedet hatte, nach oben drückte.

„Hallo, ihr Schönen und du allerschönste aller Schönen Mary!", rief er mit vergnügtem Tonfall und strich sich mit seiner freien Hand über seinen blütenweißen Umhang. „Willkommen in meinem _bescheidenen_ Heim. Beeindruckt, Evans?", meinte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, während er mit seiner freien Hand eine ausladende Geste in Richtung der Grünfläche machte.

Mein sowieso schon angeschlagener Magen versetzte mir einen Stich und ich kehrte wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Schnell schlug ich seine Hand weg, die immer noch unter meinem Kinn verweilte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht von Mary umgerannt zu werden, die mit einem glücklichen Quietschen ihrem Schatz in die Arme gesprungen war und ihn nun fordernd küsste. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, stieß sie ein wohliges Seufzen aus, hauchte ein leises: „Ich hab' dich so sehr vermisst mein Schatz!" und hakte sich schließlich bei ihm unter. Ihr Gesicht strahlte pures Glück aus, wobei meines wohl einen leichten Grünton angenommen haben musste. Was hatte dieser Junge nur mit meiner Freundin gemacht?

„Also, Leute … ähm … viel Spaß noch und viel Glück bei … ihr wisst schon. Ich … äh … hol' mir was zu trinken, ja?", murmelte ich und ging Richtung Springbrunnen davon. „Was ist denn mit Evans los? Plötzlich so schüchtern. Da hab' ich wohl meinen Charme ein bisschen zu sehr spielen lassen, nicht wahr? Und wieso viel Glück?", hörte ich Dean noch hinter mir fragen. Mary kicherte darauf nur und meinte irgendetwas von „schlechter Laune" und „Mädchensache". Meine restlichen Freundinnen liefen mir hinterher und hatten mich schon bald eingeholt.

„Sind sie nicht ein süßes Paar, Lils? Einfach nur zum Knuddeln!", meinte Sarah fröhlich. Katharina und ich gaben nur ein würgendes Geräusch von uns.

„Das ist nicht süß. Das ist widerlich, kitschig, ABSTOßEND!", meinte Melanie darauf. „Bitte, bitte, Lily, sag' mir, dass David und ich euch nicht schon seit einem Jahr mit so einem Anblick quälen?", setzte sie sogleich nach.

„Nein, tut ihr nicht.", grummelte ich nur trocken, „Ihr beide passt irgendwie zusammen und … du quietschst nicht … und David ist nicht so … wäh!" Ich verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was ich dir über Black gesagt habe, Sarah? Über ihn und Potter?", fragte ich und sah Sarah fordernd an.

„Dass Sirius und James die arrogantesten Machos der Schule sind und dass ich die Finger von Siri lassen soll?", antwortete sie mit fragendem Gesicht.

„Genau!", antwortete ich sogleich und nickte zustimmend, „Ich nehme zurück, was ich je über deinen _Siri_ und seinen siamesischen Zwilling gesagt habe. Es gibt nämlich tatsächlich jemanden, der die beiden in den Kategorien Arroganz und Machohaftigkeit schlagen kann."

Ich überbrückte schnell die wenigen Meter, die uns von der ersten Sitzgruppe trennten und begann mit den Fingern gegen den Tisch zu klopfen.

„And the winner is", rief ich laut und mit dem Ton eines Ansagers beim Boxen und wartete unter beständigem Klopfen darauf, dass meine Freundinnen zu mir aufschlossen. Als sie endlich neben mir standen unterbrach ich das Klopfen, riss die Arme nach oben und rief laut: „DEAN THOMAS!" und ließ mich stöhnend in einen der weichen Sessel fallen.

Alle Leute im Umkreis von etwa zehn Metern drehten sich nach mir um und schenkten mir fragende Blicke. Meine Freundinnen fingen lauthals an zu lachen und lenkten noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf uns…

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigten sie sich wieder und setzten sich eine nach der Anderen zu mir an den Tisch. Auch ich konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wenigstens ist sie glücklich.", setzte ich noch einmal nach, „Habt ihr das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen?" Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Also, werden wir es über uns ergehen lassen, bis es vorbei ist, und das wird es definitiv bald sein", sagte Katharina und begann sich zu erheben, „und ich muss jetzt gehen. Da drüben ist nämlich mein Mr. Right für heute." Sie deutete auf Ryan der sich am Bowle-Brunnen gerade sein Glas füllte.

Doch Sarah hielt sie am Arm fest und meinte: „Wie kannst du das sagen Katie? Ich finde die beiden sind süß zusammen. Sie können glücklich werden. Vielleicht ist sie die Richtige für Dean, so wie ich die Richtige für Sirius bin."

Ich schlug meinen Kopf auf den Tisch. „Sarah,", begann Katharina genervt zu erklären, „Dean wechselt ständig seine Freundinnen. Ich hatte was mit ihm, Mel hatte was mit ihm und du hattest was mit ihm. Genauso wie er mit allen anderen Mädchen in unserem Jahrgang mal zusammen war. Er führt sogar eine Liste –und das sag ich nicht nur so. Ich hab' sie gesehen. Nur Lily hat er verschont, weil er Angst vor ihr hat."

Ich sah vom Tisch auf. „Wieso hat er Angst vor mir?", fragte ich verdutzt.

Katie lächelte nur und meinte dann: „Nachdem du James in der fünften Klasse am See so runtergemacht hast, als er dich nach einem Date gefragt hat, hat nicht nur Potter dich nie mehr gefragt, sondern auch Dean. Du hast ihm doch gedroht ihn genauso lächerlich zu machen, oder? Und das hätte doch seinem Ruf geschadet."

„Jaah.", antwortete ich trocken und musste plötzlich grinsen, „Wahnsinn es hat tatsächlich funktioniert!", jubelte ich fröhlich.

„Bevor wir jetzt wieder anfangen das ‚Problem Lily' auszudiskutieren, werde ich jetzt gehen, ja?", sagte Sarah genervt und stand vom Tisch auf, „Wir haben doch alle noch was vor, oder?" Auffordernd blickte sie in die Runde. Alle meine Freundinnen erhoben sich darauf zustimmend.

„Was soll denn das heißen? Das Problem Lily?", rief ich und setzte ein beleidigte Miene auf. Darauf lachten Mel, Katie und Sarah wieder nur und ich konnte nicht anders als mit zu lachen. Dann verabschiedeten sich meine Freundinnen und ließen mich allein in der Sitzgruppe zurück. Mein Lächeln erstarb und ich ließ mich genervt in den Sessel fallen. Wie ich solche Partys doch hasste…

Meine Freundinnen flüchteten also, weil sie keine Lust hatten das „Problem Lily" zu diskutieren. Das war eigentlich überhaupt nicht komisch. Ich hatte _nie_ Lust, das zu diskutieren, denn ich _war_ kein Problem und ich _hatte_ auch kein Problem!

Meine Freundinnen waren der Meinung, ich sollte mir endlich einen Freund suchen und wenn möglich nicht nur irgendeinen Jungen, sondern einen ganz bestimmten Jungen: James Potter – Blacks siamesischen Zwilling und arroganter Macho ersten Grades. Obwohl … wohl eher zweiten Grades, denn den ersten Platz hatte ja Dean belegt.

Ich war zwar schon zweimal mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen, aber die Beziehung hatte nie lange gehalten. Was aber nicht daran lag, dass ich zu hohe Ansprüche hatte, wie meine Freundinnen behaupteten. Nein, ich war einfach nur wählerisch und suchte meinen Traummann. Ich glaubte fest daran, dass ich ihn irgendwann einmal finden würde, wenn ich nur gründlich genug suchte. Wieso konnten meine Freundinnen das nicht akzeptieren?

Und James Potter war definitiv _nicht_ mein Mr. Right. Zugegeben, er sah gut aus … ok … er sah sehr gut aus. Er war groß und hatte, als Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft, einen wirklich gut gebauten Körper. Seine schwarzen Haare standen wild vom Kopf ab, was ich wirklich unglaublich süß fand, auch wenn ich das nie zugegeben hätte. Er hatte noch dazu wunderschöne, haselnussbraune Augen, in denen im Sonnenlicht manchmal hellgoldene Pünktchen zu sehen waren...

Äußerlich wäre er wohl wirklich ein Traummann, doch das Äußere kompensierte leider nicht die inneren Werte. Er war zwar intelligent aber trotzdem ein arroganter Frauenheld. Schade eigentlich…

Meine Freundinnen waren da leider anderer Meinung. Sarah war davon überzeugt später einmal Sirius zu heiraten und wollte daher unbedingt, dass ich mit James zusammenkomme. Ich fand den Grund zwar völlig schwachsinnig, aber er kam mir eigentlich zu Gute, da Sarah mich nicht bedrängte, solange sie nicht mit Sirius zusammen war. Und ich hoffte inständig, dass sie nie mit ihm zusammenkommen würde. Er würde ihr sowieso nur das Herz brechen!

Melanie war im Quidditchteam und daher wirklich gut mit James befreundet. Sie redete immer davon, dass er unglaublich nett sei und ich ihn nur näher kennenlernen müsse, um ihn zu verstehen. Ich konnte mir wirklich nicht erklären, was sie von mir wollte. Seine Arroganz entsprang nicht nur meiner Einbildungskraft. Ganz im Gegenteil: James Potter stellte deutlich zur Schau, dass er und sein Freund Sirius sich uns Anderen überlegen fühlten. Das war allein schon an der Zahl ihrer ehemaligen Freundinnen zu erkennen. Sie wechselten ihre Mädchen wie ich meine Unterhosen. Nur dass ich meine Unterwäsche gut behandelte…

Immer wieder traf man auf einer Mädchentoilette in Hogwarts ein verweintes Gesicht, das mit einem der Beiden ein kurzes Abenteuer erlebt hatte. Doch überraschenderweise schienen ihre kurzen Beziehungen ihrem Ruf nicht im Geringsten zu schaden. Nein - jede abgelegte Geliebte schien das Interesse sogar noch zu steigern. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Verehrerinnen bald Clubtreffen veranstalten würden. Doch ich würde nie zu einer solchen Kurzzeitfreundin werden, egal wie nett und hübsch dieser James Potter auch war!

Mary ergriff am meisten Partei für ihn, denn James war ihr Cousin. Sie meinte immer, sie wäre schon mit ihm in der Badewanne gesessen und würde daher genau wissen, wie nett er doch sei. Gleich danach erzählte sie mir immer, dass ich wenn ich mit James zusammenkommen würde, richtig zu ihrer Familie gehören würde, und dass sie mich dann bei Familienfeiern als Gesellschaft hätte. Kam es mir nur so vor oder hörte man aus diesen Worten nicht etwas Eigennutz heraus?

Katharina war die Einzige, die mich nicht am liebsten als die zukünftige Mrs. Potter gesehen hätte. Sie meinte nur, ich bräuchte dringend einen Freund, sonst würde ich noch als alte Jungfer sterben. Sie glaubte nicht an die große Liebe. Deshalb wechselte sie auch mindestens so oft den Freund wie Dean seine Partnerinnen.

Sie meinte aber auch, dass James Interesse an mir hätte. Sie alle glaubten es, da er mich _einmal_ vor, wohlbemerkt _einem Jahr_,um ein Date gebeten hatte. Ich hatte ihm damals aber deutlich meine Meinung über ihn mitgeteilt. Meine Freundinnen behaupteten, ich hätte ihn vor allen anderen Schülern niedergeschrien und ihm Vorurteile an den Kopf geworfen aber _das_ war ihre subjektive Meinung…

Ich stand auf, um mir ein Glas Bowle und etwas zu essen zu holen. Dann setzte ich mich zurück an den Tisch und suchte in der Menge nach meinen Freundinnen. Bald entdeckte ich schon Melanie, die auf dem Schoß ihres Freunds saß und sich von ihm füttern ließ. Die beiden waren wirklich süß zusammen. Manchmal etwas seltsam oder eklig, aber wirklich niedlich.

Katharina tanzte engumschlungen mit ihrem heutigen „Opfer", Ryan, und Sarah hatte es tatsächlich geschafft mit Sirius Black ins Gespräch zu kommen. Neben ihm erkannte ich tatsächlich James, der ein Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren auf dem Schoß hatte und vermutlich gerade versuchte ihren Gaumen mit der Zunge zu ertasten. Dieser Junge war _sicherlich _sehr an mir interessiert. Er folgte mir buchstäblich auf Schritt und Tritt. Wut stieg in mir auf. Hatte Potter eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie meine Freundinnen mich wegen ihm quälten?

Schnell wandte ich den Blick ab und ließ ihn, auf der Suche nach meiner letzten Freundin Mary, über die Menge schweifen. Leider konnte ich nirgends eine Spur von ihr oder Dean entdecken. Eigentlich war es ja nichts ungewöhnliches, dass man während einer Party von diesem Ausmaß jemanden aus den Augen verlor, doch wenn ich bedachte, dass meine Freundin mit Dean Thomas unterwegs war, wurde mir doch etwas mulmig zumute. Diesem Jungen war einfach zu viel zuzutrauen. Er könnte Mary zu etwas überreden, dass sie später bereuen würde…

„AAAAAhhhh!" Ein lauter Schrei riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Erschrocken drehte ich mich in die Richtung aus der der Lärm kam.

Der Anblick, der sich mir dann bot hatte eine gute und eine schlechte Seite an sich. Die Gute war, dass ich Mary endlich gefunden hatte. Die Schlechte war die Verfassung, in der ich sie wiederfand…

***in Tasche wühl und eine Packung Kekse hinstell'***

**Bekomm' ich noch ein klitzekleines Review?**  
**Annehmbar, Erwartungen übertroffen oder bekomme ich ein Troll? Oder noch schlimmer?**

**Glg, Amira =)**


	3. Chapter 03  Zusammenbruch

**Hallooo! **

**Hier kommt endlich mal wieder ein Update! Ich hoffe ihr wisst noch, worum es geht…^^**

**Vielen Dank an hebestreit für ihr Review! Ich hab' mich sehr gefreut! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 03 – Zusammenbruch**

Mary stand mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen und vor Entsetzen weit geöffnetem Mund vor den Büschen neben der Villa.

Die Gäste waren bei ihrem lauten Schrei schlagartig verstummt und wandten sich neugierig in Richtung des Gebäudes. Die laute Musik schallte dröhnend über das ungewöhnlich stille Gelände, als sich etwas im dichten, dunklen Gebüsch bewegte, das vor der hohen Mauer wucherte. Eine gebückte Gestalt zwängte sich durch das Dickicht. Angestrengt versuchte ich zu erkennen, was es war, dass Mary so aufwühlte. Da erkannte ich die Person endlich: Es war Dean.

Der weiße Umhang war verschwunden und er trug nur noch schwarze Seidenboxershorts. Seine freigelegte Haut war bleich und sein nackter Oberkörper von Muskeln überzogen. Deans Haar klebte nur noch auf einer Seite streng an seinem Kopf, während das Restliche wild vom Kopf abstand. Er gab ein lächerliches Bild ab und sorgte mit seinem Auftritt für lautes Gelächter unter den Partygästen, was ihn jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien. Normalerweise hätte ich die Situation wohl auch lustig gefunden, doch der Schrei meiner Freundin hallte immer noch in meinen Ohren.

Dean trat auf Mary zu und sprach wild gestikulierend auf sie ein, doch ich konnte wegen der lauten Musik nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Ich war wohl nicht die einzige Neugierige, denn plötzlich verstummte die Musik und völlige Stille trat ein. Die zahlreichen Gäste starrten sensationshungrig auf meine Freundin und ihren Gastgeber. Erwartungsvoll und bereit mit Klatsch für die nächsten Wochen ausgestattet zu werden. Vor mir spielte sich das große Ereignis auf Deans berühmter Party ab – mit meiner Freundin in der Hauptrolle.

Ein Knarzen hinter mir erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit und als ich mich umwandte, konnte ich sehen, wie Peter Pettigrew sogar seinen Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand, um besser sehen zu können. Sirius Black, der neben ihm stand, schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf und zog ihn wieder in eine sitzende Position.

Da ertönte ein überlautes Räuspern hinter Dean und Mary in den Büschen und ein Mädchen mit langen, blonden Locken trat aus dem Blätterwerk hervor. Ihr kurzes, im Licht hell glitzerndes, silbernes, Kleid reichte gerade bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel. Sie schloss den Reißverschluss an ihrer Seite und trat mit einem unverschämtes Grinsen neben Dean. Dann wandte sie sich zu Mary um. „Glaub mir MacDonald, es ist nicht alles, wie es scheint", flötete sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme so laut, dass sie sicher jeder verstehen konnte.

Marys Augen weiteten sich. Das war einfach zu viel. Nicht nur, dass ihr Freund sich allen Anscheins nach mit einem anderen Mädchen vergnügt hatte. Nein, es war nicht nur irgendein Mädchen. Es war Suzy Queens.

Suzy war vor zwei Jahren mit James zusammen gewesen und Mary, die Queens noch nie hatte besonders gut leiden können, hatte ihrem Cousin vor Publikum erklärt, dass er wohl an Geschmacksverirrung litt. Potter hatte kurze Zeit später die Beziehung beendet, doch sicherlich nicht wegen Marys Ausbruch. Er ignorierte die Meinung seiner Cousine zu seinen Beziehungen gekonnt, doch die Verlassene sah in Mary die Schuldige für ihre unerwiderte Liebe. Seitdem hatte sie Mary geschadet, wann auch immer sie konnte. Es begann mit spitzen Bemerkungen und jetzt hatte sie zum ultimativen Schlag gegen meine Freundin angesetzt: die öffentliche Demütigung.

Marys Gesicht zeigte blankes Entsetzen. Ich stellte das Glas, aus dem ich gerade hatte trinken wollen, auf den nächstbesten Tisch und wollte gerade auf Mary zugehen, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen, als sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte und leichte Röte auf ihre Wangen trat. „Vor zehn Minuten hast du mir ewige Liebe geschworen", begann sie mit ruhiger Stimme, „und jetzt vergnügst du dich", ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter und schriller, „mit _Suzy Queens_, wenn ich kurz auf die Toilette gehe?" Sie schnappte nach Luft und ihre Wangen färbten sich puterrot.

„Du Heuchler. Du Kakerlake. Du widerwärtiger MISTKERL!", schrie sie mit schriller Stimme. Sie schritt schnell auf Dean zu und begann wie wild mit den Fäusten auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er stolperte, fiel zu Boden und Mary wollte sich gerade auf ihn stürzen, als Katharina und Melanie sie an beiden Armen packten und von ihm wegzogen.

Auch ich rannte schnell zu ihr herüber und kam zeitgleich mit Sarah neben der wild um sich schlagenden Mary zum Stehen. „Sch… Mary beruhige dich. Das ist er nicht wert.", versuchte Sarah sie zu beruhigen und machte Mary scheinbar noch wütender, als sie sowieso schon war.

Mit einem Ruck riss sie sich los. Dean krabbelte rückwärts von ihr weg, aus Angst sie würde wieder auf ihn losgehen, doch Mary hatte anderes im Sinn. Sie rannte die wenigen Schritte zum nächstbesten Tisch und nahm ein leeres Glas in die Hand. Dann holte sie aus und warf es mit voller Wucht gegen die riesige Glaspyramide neben dem Springbrunnen, die prompt mit lautem Klirren in sich zusammenfiel. Einige Gäste zogen scharf die Luft ein.

Entsetzt beobachtete ich wie Mary ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Täschchen nahm und auf den Brunnen zeigte. Einen Wink später riss die Spitze der Fontaine ab und ein klebriger Regen legte sich über die Gäste.

Dean, der sich mittlerweile vom Schock erholt zu haben schien, begann aus Leibeskräften zu schreien: „Security! SECURITY! Eine Verrückte randaliert!" Da erschienen, wie aus dem Nichts, fünf Männer in roten Umhängen die eiligen Schrittes auf Mary zugingen, die gerade sämtliche Tische ihrer Beine entledigt hatte.

In diesem Moment traten plötzlich Potter und Black hinter Mary und nahmen ihr kurzerhand ihren Zauberstab ab. Mary wirbelte herum, als die beiden Jungen sie an den Armen packten und schnell mit ihr über den Kies Richtung Eingangstor verschwanden. Verwirrt starrte ich ihnen hinterher, wie sie über den bunt erleuchteten Weg spurteten, Mary unsanft hinter sich herziehend. Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, James' und Sirius' Freunde, folgten ihnen.

Ich suchte den Blick von Katharina, Melanie oder Sarah, aber sie standen genauso regungslos da wie ich. Warum mischten sich die Jungen in unsere Angelegenheiten ein?

Die Security Männer waren nur noch knapp zehn Meter von mir entfernt, als ich erfasste, dass diese Party jetzt wohl wirklich beendet war. Ich riss mir die hohen Schuhe von den Füßen und rannte, den Jungen und meiner Freundin hinterher, Richtung Ausgang. Katie, Mel und Sarah folgten mir.

Etwa hundert Meter entfernt sah ich, wie Remus mit seinem Zauberstab das schmiedeeiserne Tor öffnete und die kleine Gruppe eilig das Grundstück verließ. Die Männer mit den roten Umhängen waren uns dicht auf den Fersen. Als ich gerade meinen ersten Fuß auf die Straße vor dem Anwesen setzte, hörte ich Dean im Garten hinter mir laut kreischen: „Verdammt noch mal ihr unfähigen Squibs, fangt die kleine Bitch. Sie hat die Party ruiniert!"

Doch kaum war auch Sarah als Letzte durch das Tor getreten, versiegelte Black es mit einem Zeitschloss. Es wurde sofort ruhiger um uns und die Dunkelheit der Nacht senkte sich. Es standen keine Straßenlampen vor dem Anwesen, sodass nur der Schimmer der Beleuchtung der Party die Szenerie erleuchtete. Ich musste heftig und angestrengt atmen. Solche Wettrennen standen im starken Widerspruch zu meiner Ausdauer. Und nicht nur meiner, wie ich mit einem Blick auf einige meiner Freundinnen feststellte.

„Was war das?", brachte ich schließlich hervor. „Sind wir hier auf der Party des Zaubereiministers? Hetzt Mary die Security auf den Hals… Sowas ist doch nicht normal!", empörte ich mich. „Die meisten Leute haben so etwas gar nicht. Ach was… Kein normaler Mensch stellt Sicherheitssquibs an."

Ein leises Prusten ertönte aus Potters und Blacks Richtung. Bitte? Was war daran jetzt lustig? „Lily du kennst Dean nicht. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, er ist der Zaubereiminister oder noch mehr. ", meinte Potter trocken. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für einen Aufstand er gemacht hätte, wenn sie Mary erwischt hätten." Ich holte gerade tief Luft, um ihn zu fragen, woher er das eigentlich so genau wusste, als mein Blick auf Mary fiel.

James und Sirius hielten sie immer noch an beiden Armen fest doch nicht mehr, um sie in ihrer Wut zurückzuhalten. Nein, es wirkte mehr, als ob sie sie stützten. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und ein herzzereissendes Schluchzen entkam ihr. Ich trat einen Schritt vor, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen, da schlug irgendetwas mit einem lauten Knall innen gegen das Tor zur Villa. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf die riesige Pforte.

„Nehmt euch alle an die Hand! Wir apparieren!", rief Remus laut und Black murmelte: „Bevor er noch die Hunde auf uns loslässt." Sarah lies darauf nur ein ängstliches Quietschen hören.

Schnell griff ich nach der nächstbesten Person und Sekunden später blieb mir die Luft weg. Es war, als ob wir alle durch einen dünnen Schlauch gepresst würden. Dann konnte ich plötzlich wieder atmen, als ich mit einem lauten Knall wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel in weiches Gras.

„Puh! Denen sind wir entwischt!", rief Melanie erfreut. „Wo sind wir?"

**Und? Was sagt ihr? *neugierig***

***noch halb volle Keksschüssel wegräum' und einen monstergroßen Schokokuchen hinstell'* (Das ist keine Bestechung…^^)**

**Ganz liebe Grüße, **

**Amira! =) **


	4. Chapter 04  Nachwirkungen

**Hier kommt endlich das nächste Kapitel! =)**

**Ein riesengroßer Dank geht an AliceEvans für das Feedback! Ich habe mich riesig gefreut! =D**

**Ich muss mich an dieser Stelle mal wieder bei meiner Beta crookshanksfriend bedanken. Sie hat mir geholfen aus einem Kapitel, dass ich nicht leiden konnte, eines zu machen, mit dem ich zufrieden bin. Danke! =) ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 04 – Nachwirkungen **

Der Ort, an dem wir uns befanden, war nur schwach durch eine große, altmodische Straßenlampe beleuchtet. Ich konnte erkennen, dass wir im Vorgarten eines kleinen Einfamilienhauses standen. Die Straße war vollkommen verlassen. Ein Blick auf die schmalen, hellen Ritzen im Rollladen verriet mir jedoch, dass im Haus noch Licht brannte.

„Wir sind bei uns im Vorgarten. Mir ist in der Eile kein anderer Ort eingefallen", antwortete James auf Melanies Frage. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Wieso musste gerade Potter Marys Cousin sein?

„Wir sollten Mary nach Hause bringen", riss mich Remus aus meinen Gedanken.

Meine Freundin hing wie ein Sandsack zwischen James und Sirius. Schuldgefühle krochen in mir hoch. Ich sollte in so einem Moment wirklich nicht an mich denken.

Schnell trat ich auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Als die Jungen daraufhin ihren Griff lockerten, sank ich mit Mary in die Knie. Das Gras fühlte sich kalt und nass an, als ich es mit meinen nackten Beinen berührte. Meine Freundin legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter und begann laut zu schluchzen.

„Kannst du zu ihr nach Hause apparieren, Prongs?", fragte Remus an James gewandt, welcher zustimmend nickte und neben uns in die Hocke ging.

„Mary, komm", setzte er nahe an meinem Ohr an, als Mary schlagartig den Kopf hob und ein leises aber deutliches „Nein" von sich gab.

„Ich … ich kann nicht … nach Hause", presste sie hervor und wischte mit der Hand an ihrer Nase entlang.

„Warum denn?", murmelte ich leise.

„Mum weiß nichts von Dean. Sie denkt ich … ich hätte noch nie einen Freund gehabt. Was … sollen wir ihr denn erzählen? Tut mir das nicht an! Ich … ich … will nicht. Das ertrag ich ni-hi-hi-cht", schluchzte Mary.

Ich nickte zustimmend. Ich hatte Marys Mutter, Janessa MacDonald, kennengelernt. Sie war eine unglaublich liebenswerte Person, doch sie erdrückte ihre Tochter beinahe mit ihrer Fürsorge. Ich konnte verstehen, warum Mary nicht nach Hause wollte. Sie würde dort so schnell keine Ruhe finden, aber es gab keine Alternative. Die Potters konnten wohl kaum fünf Mädchen und die drei Freunde von James aufnehmen.

„Dann … Dann bleibst du eben hier", sagte James nach der kurzen Stille, die nach Marys Ausbruch geherrscht hatte. Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!

„Du hast doch früher oft hier übernachtet. Wir fragen deine Mutter einfach. Sie wird es schon erlauben", fuhr James unbeirrt fort.

„Und was ist mit uns?", fragte Melanie.

„Eine Nacht wird schon gehen. Wenn sie Mary sieht … Sie wird ihr sicher helfen wollen", antwortete Sirius. Wie bitte? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Und was hatte der hier überhaupt zu sagen?

Doch James widersprach nicht. „Lily, wenn du sie kurz loslässt, kann ich sie hineintragen. Sie sieht nicht so aus, als könnte sie so weit laufen", meinte er und Momente später befanden wir uns alle in einem großen, hellen Flur mit dunklem Holzfußboden.

Gerade als die Haustür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel, öffnete sich eine Tür zu unserer Linken und eine Frau mittleren Alters mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und haselnussbraunen Augen trat in den Flur. Überrascht musterte sie die Menge vor sich, bis sie Mary erblickte, die wieder laut schluchzend in James' Armen lag. Schnell trat sie auf sie zu und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Oh, bei Merlins Unterhose, Mary! Kleine, was ist denn los?", hauchte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Dann hob sie den Kopf und fixierte James und Sirius.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit strengem Unterton.

„Gleich", murmelte James, verlagerte Marys Gewicht in seinen Armen, damit er die Tür neben der Garderobe öffnen konnte und bugsierte Mary in den Raum.

James setzte seine Cousine auf einer kleinen, weißen Couch ab und seine Mutter breitete eine helle Decke über sie. Wir alle verteilten uns in dem geräumigen Zimmer. Es beherbergte eine riesige Küchenzeile aus dunklem Holz und einen Esstisch. Der Boden und die Wände waren strahlend weiß.

Mrs Potter setzte sich neben Mary aufs Sofa und tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken, ohne jedoch den strengen Blick von ihrem Sohn abzuwenden. Der fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Also, Mum. Mary hat sich auf der Party ... von ihrem Freund getrennt und ist jetzt ziemlich … äh"

„am Ende.", fuhr Sirius fort. „Das Problem ist, dass Marys Mum nichts von ihrem Freund … öhm … Exfreund weiß". Mary stieß ein leises Wimmern aus.

„und Mary will jetzt nicht nach Hause und Janessa das Ganze erklären. Verstehst du, Sara?"

„Du kennst doch Janessa, Mum. Meinst du die Mädchen können über Nacht hier bleiben? Nur heute?", fragte James bittend.

Einen Augenblick lang musterte Sara Potter ihre nächtlichen Besucher skeptisch, dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre laut schluchzende Nichte. Ihre Züge wurden weich und sie schloss das zitternde Mädchen in die Arme.

„Wir werden euch schon irgendwie unterbringen", murmelte sie schließlich, wohl mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Jugendlichen um sie herum. Ich musste mich schwer zusammennehmen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen.

„Ihr dürft ihr aber erklären, warum ihr heute eine kleine Pyjama-Party veranstaltet. Ich tu' mir das nicht an", meinte sie laut.

„Wir könnten ganz einfach sagen, dass die Party langweilig war und die Mädchen deshalb kurz hier vorbeigeschaut haben", begann Remus sachlich.

„Und jetzt wollen sie nicht mehr gehen, weil wir so lustig sind", vollendete Peter den Satz mit einem Grinsen.

Potter stöhnte. „Juhu! Ich geh' mal meine Tante besuchen." Sekunden später war er aus dem Zimmer gestapft. Marys Schluchzen wurde in den Armen ihrer Tante langsam schwächer. Etwas entspannter lehnte ich mich an die kühle Küchentheke in meinem Rücken.

Ich konnte jedoch nicht lange in dieser Position verharren, da Sarah begann immer wieder leicht an meinem Arm zu zupfen und als ich schließlich ein Stück näher an sie heran rutschte, trat sie blitzschnell vor und stellte sich an meine andere Seite. Verwundert blickte ich sie an bis ich den Grund für ihr Verhalten direkt hinter ihr erkennen konnte. Ich hatte mich versehentlich neben Sarahs Angebetetem platziert. Todsünde.

Ich konnte sie manchmal einfach nicht verstehen. Mary ging es schlecht, wir alle mussten die heutige Nacht hier verbringen und ihre Gedanken drehten sich doch nur um das Eine. Oder besser gesagt: den Einen. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich Black genauer. Was faszinierte meine Freundin so an ihm?

Er war etwa genauso groß wie James und hatte ebenso rabenschwarzes Haar, mit dem Unterschied das Sirius' Haare sich elegant an seinen Kopf schmiegten und sein außergewöhnlich schönes Gesicht umrahmten. Seine Gesichtszüge waren nahezu perfekt -anders konnte man es wirklich nicht beschreiben. Blacks Körper war aufgrund seiner Quidditchleidenschaft sehr durchtrainiert.

Man konnte definitiv sagen, dass Sirius Black einer der Schönsten, wenn nicht der schönste Junge in Hogwarts war, doch ich konnte mich nicht für ihn erwärmen. Er war seinem Freund charakterlich so unglaublich ähnlich, wenn nicht noch dreister. Schon allein die Vorstellung, ihn an Sarahs Seite zu sehen, bereitete mir Magenschmerzen.

Ich konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum Remus Lupin mit den beiden befreundet war. Remus hatte in den letzten Jahren mit mir als Vertrauensschüler gearbeitet und wir verstanden uns bestens. Er war ruhig, freundlich, pflichtbewusst und überhaupt nicht arrogant.

Und doch war er seit Jahren mit Sirius und James befreundet. Remus war mittelgroß, hatte kurzes hellbraunes Haar und ebenso braune Augen. Eigentlich war er recht gutaussehend, doch er wirkte oft kränklich und hatte heute dunkle Augenringe, die sein Gesicht müde und verspannt wirken ließen.

Der kleine, dickliche Junge der neben Sirius lehnte, passte noch weniger zu seinen Freunden. Er war nicht besonders gutaussehend, hatte mausbraunes, mattes Haar und wässrige, blaue Augen. Meines Erachtens war er auch bei der Verteilung der Intelligenz etwas zu spät gekommen.

Ich wurde recht unsanft aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich Black bemerkte, der jetzt direkt vor mir stand. Ich schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf und erntete überraschte Blicke. Sirius räusperte sich und meinte dann ruhig: „Du kannst also nicht zur Seite gehen, damit ich für Mary Milch warmmachen kann?" Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an und trat schnell zur Seite.

Black kramte im Küchenschrank und im Kühlschrank und stellte gerade einen Topf mit Milch auf den Herd, als James schon wieder ins Zimmer trat.

„Glück muss man haben. Janessa war im Bad. Schöne Grüße von Onkel Julian. Er wird es ausrichten", grinste er.

„Ist das Milch für Mary?", fügte er mit einem Blick auf den plötzlich dampfenden Topf hinzu.

Von der Couch hörte ich leise Mrs Potters Stimme. "Willst du mir erklären, was genau passiert ist, Kleine? Das hilft manchmal", fragte sie. Mary hob daraufhin leicht den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war rot und geschwollen, ihre Schminke war völlig verlaufen und über das ganze Gesicht verteilt. Stumm nickte sie und schmiegte sich enger an ihre Tante.

„Ich … ich war seit kurzem mit einem Jungen zusammen … und es war seine Party … und er sieht so toll aus … er hat was mit Suzy angefangen … und ich liehehebe ihn!", stieß Mary mit rauer Stimme hervor. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

Unwillkürlich trat ich einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie zu beruhigen, als James sich an mir vorbeizwängte und sich mit einer dampfenden Tasse auf die Sofalehne setzte. „Mary? Schau mal, das ist Milch mit Honig und ein bisschen Baldrian. Willst du das nicht trinken? Du magst es doch so gerne und dir geht's danach sicher besser!", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Er verharrte in gebückter Haltung, bis Mary ihre Tasse gelehrt hatte und versuchte sie mit dämlichen, aber zugegeben, wirkungsvollen Witzen aufzumuntern. Man konnte zwar kein Lächeln im Gesicht meiner Freundin sehen, aber die Tränen wurden immer weniger.

Letztendlich nahm Black Mary die leere Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie ins Spülbecken, während James' Mutter ihre Nichte vom Sofa hochzog und aus dem Zimmer führte. „Schlaf erst einmal drüber Süße!", murmelte sie leise im Gehen und war schon beinahe um die Ecke verschwunden, als sie sich kurz vor der Tür noch einmal umdrehte und sagte: „Ach, James, Sirius, zeigt den Mädchen doch das Bad. Ich kümmere mich um das Gästezimmer."

Eine Stunde später saßen meine vier Freundinnen und ich frisch geduscht auf einer Matratzenlandschaft im riesigen Gästezimmer im ersten Stock. Die weißen Möbel waren größtenteils in die Ecke geschoben, um den fünf Matratzen am Boden Platz zu machen.

Mary hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt. Ihr Gesicht war nur noch leicht angeschwollen. Wir hatten ihr Kissen und ihre Decke genau in der Mitte des Zimmers platziert und unsere um sie herum angeordnet. So würde sie sich heute Nacht wenigstes nicht allein fühlen.

Als Katharina das Licht löschte, sank ich völlig erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. Ich fühlte mich in diesem Moment unglaublich wohl, so fest in meine Decke eingemummelt und an meine Freundinnen gekuschelt. Es war bequem und die Kissen und Decken rochen irgendwie blumig. In weniger als fünf Minuten war ich eingeschlafen.

Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, war es völlig dunkel im Zimmer und ein Blick durch das große Dachfenster verriet mir, dass es noch spät in der Nacht war. Die Sterne standen noch hoch am Himmel und der sichelförmige Halbmond erhellte das Zimmer mit seinem schwachen Schein. Schlaftrunken setzte ich mich auf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatten sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und ich konnte drei schlafende Silhouetten im Mondschein ausmachen. Der Platz, an dem Mary geschlafen hatte, war jedoch leer. Ihr Kissen und ihre Decke lagen völlig zerknautscht da und ich reckte mich, um die Matratze dazwischen zu berühren. Sie war noch warm, also musste Mary vor wenigen Minuten noch hier gewesen sein. Vermutlich hatte sie mich geweckt, als sie das Zimmer verließ.

Leise erhob ich mich und wanderte zwischen meinen schlafenden Freundinnen hindurch zur Tür, drückte sie auf und schlüpfte auf den dunklen Flur. Der Fließenboden war eisig kalt unter meinen nackten Füßen, als ich auf der Suche nach dem Lichtschalter an der Wand entlang tastete. Nach einem leisen „Klick", erhellte eine moderne Lampe den Raum.

Zielsicher durchquerte ich den Flur, in Richtung Badezimmer. Als ich die Tür leise öffnete, war das Bad dunkel und leer. Wohin war Mary nur verschwunden?

Ich schloss die Tür wieder und sah mich im hellen Flur um, als ich leise Stimmen aus dem Erdgeschoss hörte. Ich trat an die Steintreppe und blickte hinunter in die Dunkelheit. Einen Moment war ich unschlüssig, ob ich weiter nach meiner Freundin suchen oder mich einfach wieder schlafen legen sollte.

Doch die Sorge siegte über die Beklommenheit, die sich in mir breitmachte, wenn ich mir vorstellte von einem der Marauder oder schlimmstenfalls von James' Eltern, dabei ertappt zu werden, wie ich nachts durch ihr Haus geisterte. Entschlossen setzte ich einen Fuß auf die oberste Treppenstufe.

**Lasst ihr mir wieder ein paar Kommentare da? Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist nicht DER Brüller, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, ob ihr zufrieden seid.**

**Ab dem sechsten Kapitel hat Mary die Trauerphase auch größtenteils überwunden und es wird wieder lustiger. **

**Liebe Grüße, Amira**


End file.
